1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to the employment of multiple programming languages interleaved within a single source file for data processing operations.
2. Background Information
Ever since the invention of the first computer, computer scientists have continuously tried to improve the productivity of programmers, such that more applications can be developed using fewer resources to take advantage of the continuous advancements being made in the art of computer and related technologies. First assembler languages were developed to replace machine languages. Then, high level languages, such as FORTRAN, COBOL, PL/I and so forth, were developed to further improve the productivity of programmers. Development of high level languages were followed by structured languages such as Pascal and C, and then object oriented programming languages such as C++. To facilitate development of the Internet and the World Wide Web, “new” languages such as the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), Java™, Javascript, Perl and CGI were developed.
Each programming language has its strength and weakness, and is often suitable for certain applications over other applications. It is often desirable to be able to employ instructions or statements of different programming languages to solve a problem or implement an application. However, few programming languages offer such support. To the extent that mixed language execution is supported, the approach is often proprietary and not extendable to other programming languages. Thus, an improved mixed multi-language method, especially, one that is extensible to multiple programming languages is desired.